Runners of Korros
by smspeak
Summary: The Tenth Doctor, Romana, and K-9 land on the planet Korros, a desolate ice world run by a corrupt weapons company. The only people on the surface of the planet are the runners, weapon couriers who deliver weapons from slum to slum. To keep the runners occupied, the company scoops people out of there own time and let the runners hunt them down. A Tenth Doctor sequel to New Faces.
1. Part One

Part One

* * *

**A/n: Hello, and thank you for reading. If you haven't read my story New Faces, it explains how Romana and K-9 are traveling with the Tenth Doctor. You can still follow it even if you didn't read it, but I would appreciate if you read it. This is the second story I've written in the series. The series' first season ends with The End of Time. Sorry for the First Part being so short, but they always are with me. This will be a four part story.**

* * *

All Billie could remember was that she had to run. Wind blistered her face as she did her best to run against the raging blizzard. She couldn't see five centimeters in front of her face.

"Zip," a large bolt of energy went flying past Billie's ear and she fell to the ground face first. They had found her. She could now hear the stomping of Vig's heavy feet over the constant howling of the wind. Finally they came to a stop and she heard a crunch as a runner hopped out of his sled and on to the snow.

"Well, well. What do we have here," the runner asked himself as he walked towards Billie. In an attempt to escape, she stood up began to sprint as fast as she could against the wind. However, the runner quickly fired his energy weapon into the back of Billie's leg.

"Where do you think you're going," the runner said, walking over to Billie and flipping her over on her back with his foot. His skin was deathly pale and his long strands of white hair made him hard to see in the blizzard.

"Well, you were fun to catch. Weren't you?" He put his energy rifle straight to her head. "Oh well, everything has to end I suppose."

Billie closed her eyes. This was the end. She thought briefly of her home back in Aberdeen. Her mother and father were probably worried sick about her. And all her friends at university would be wondering where she was. She would die in a blizzard on an alien planet.

She heard the Vigs that were carrying the runners sled let out a loud screech and gallop off.

"Oi, you," the runner yelled, "where the hell are you going?!"

An odd screeching groan echoed through the storm and Billie opened her eyes to see what was happening. She was surrounded by an orange-brown dome. Standing behind six sided console, was a blonde girl with fair skin wearing a long green velvet coat. She was holding hands with a lengthy man in a brown pinstripe suit.

"Who in the name of God are you," the runner said pointing his weapon at the couple. Both the man and woman put there hands up in the air.

"K-9," the woman said promptly. There was a red flash of light and the runner fell to the floor.

"Good boy, K-9," the Man said walking over to Billie and helping her up. "Hello," he said cheerfully, "I'm the Doctor!"


	2. Part Two

Part Two

* * *

**A/n: Wow guys. I am so slow at updates. Sorry about that I've just been so busy. Alright guys some bad news and some good news. Bad news first. I am shutting down a lot of my FanFiction projects. Due to me working on writing a novella, I will not have time to write a lot of FanFictions and I have a lot of unfinished FanFics so I need a clean slate. I'll be giving away my stories to other writers who are interested in continuing them. If you want any of the stories on my page, please PM me. **

**My FanFictions I am giving away are:**

**The War Travels**

**Angels of Eden**

**The Smiths and the Ponds**

**Thank you guys, so much. It has been a great ride.**

* * *

Everyone in the streets of the underground city of Valhalla was busy. Too busy in fact, to notice the blue Earth police box materializing in an alleyway. The door swung open and Billie, along with the Doctor and Romana stepped out. K-9 rolled out behind them.

"I don't believe it," she said looking at the TARDIS in awe. "It's- it's-"

"Bigger on the inside," Romana finished.

"How is that possible," Billie asked the Doctor curiously.

"Eh, it's hard to explain," he said.

"Where are we," Romana asked.

"The Valhalla Marketplace," K-9 whirred factually, "it is the main cultural center of the planet Korros. It is currently being used as a headquarters for the resistance against the Yartek Corporation."

"The Yartek corporation," the Doctor rolled the words in his mouth a bit, "who's that?"

"They run Korros," Billie answered him. "They're a weapons company. They discovered Korros and set up a government here. I was coming here when I was found by that runner. Thank the heavens you two were there to save me."

The Doctor and Romana looked at each other for a quick second then turned back to Billie.

"Billie, you aren't from Korros, are you," Romana asked.

Billie jumped back at this question. How could she know. "No, I'm not. I'm from Earth, 1973. How'd you know?"

"Residual Time Energy. Your covered in it," the Doctor explained.

"What's that then," Billie asked.

"Residual Time Energy is energy picked up while traveling through time," K-9 explained, "when one travels through the Time Vortex, Time Energy clings to the body. Most of it leaves, but what remains is Residual Time Energy."

"Thank you, K-9," Romana thanked the little dog with a pat on his metal head.

"You are welcome, Mistress."

"But the question is, how," said the Doctor, "no one can travel through the Time Vortex without a capsule."

"Unless they were picked up by a Time Scoop," Romana pointed out.

"Good point, Romana," the Doctor said with a big smile. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned Billie over. "Yes definitely a Time Scoop. But who's operating it?" He leaned back against the TARDIS door. "K-9 can you get a lock on the control circuit for the time scoop used on Billie?"

"Affirmative, Master." A large probe extended from K-9's forehead and stopped about a centimeter from Billie's stomach.

"Time Scoop controller located in Yartek main distribution center," K-9 whirred.

"Well I think it's time we payed them a visit," Romana said.

The Doctor rushed back into the TARDIS, and Romana, Billie, and K-9 followed him. The door swung shut and the TARDIS dematerialized from Valhalla.

"Where are we going, now," Billie asked as the TARDIS began to rumble, an indication that they were in flight. Billie grabbed on to the console as the Doctor and Romana worked around her. Every now and then the Doctor would hit something with a rubber mallet that was strapped to his wrist.

"We are going to take you home," Romana asked, glaring at the Doctor. "We aren't going to take Billie and get here in some dangerous adventure. We are going to take her home, aren't we?" The tone in her voice made it clear she wasn't sure.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair which made it stick up in every which direction. "I was going to get to that. I'm just a bit distracted."

The TARDIS console stopped shaking and landed with one final bump. "We're here," said the Doctor, slinging on his trench coat over his brown pinstriped suit.

"Doctor," Romana asked, "did you ever think that materializing in the middle of a high security building might not be a good idea?"

"It'll be fine," the Doctor assured her, "I materialized in the basement. No one ever puts security guards in the basement." The Doctor exited the TARDIS.

"Billie, stay here," Romana said after the Doctor had already exited. "We don't know what's out there and you need to stay safe."

"But the Doctor said that it was safe," Billie pointed out.

"Yes, but the Doctor isn't always correct," Romana told her. "K-9 stay here and protect her."

"Affirmative, mistress," K-9 whirred.

Romana exited the TARDIS and closed the door behind her. The room was dark, damp, and smelled like dead fish. The Doctor was on one side of he large room, examining a large white telescope looking device that ran from the ground to the ceiling. The room was otherwise empty apart from the TARDIS and the telescope thing.

"Is that the time scoop," Romana asked.

"Yeah, and a rather advanced model for this time period," the Doctor answered.

Romana felt someone put the gun against the small of her back.

The Doctor continued, "the range for this thing goes on forever. Seriously it reaches Earth from here. That's a good light year and a half away."

"Doctor," Romana tried to get his attention.

"Yes," he turned around. That's when he saw the man behind her. He had a long beard with dark skin. He wore dark clothes and what looked like a black motorcycle helmet. "One sec, I can clear this all up." The Doctor reached in his back pocket very slowly, and then gave a disappointed look realizing that he left his psychic paper in the TARDIS. "Ok, so maybe I can't clear this up."

"You've been caught trespassing," the man said in his northern accent, "you are to be taken to the CEO."

"That doesn't sound too bad," the Doctor smiled at Romana. "Let's go then. I'm sure we can clear things up."

"Wait here," the guard said gruffly as he threw the Doctor and Romana into a large room and closed the door behind him. The room, Romana noted to herself, belonged to the CEO Lesley Jorestadt as told by the plaque on the large desk made out of something similar to mahogany. The rooms walls were painted burgundy and the floors were a dark hardwood which matched the door.

The door swung open an through stepped a tall, pale woman with dark hair put into a bun and red lipstick on. The woman's crystal eyes shifted between Romana and the Doctor.

"Lesley Jorestadt I presume," the Doctor stated cheerily.

Instead of an answer, Jorestadt replied simply with, "so you two aren't from around here, then."

"What makes you say that," Romana asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Well if you two were from around here, you wouldn't need to ask who I am," she said walking over to her desk and pouring Scotch out of a tall bottle into a glass. "Drink?" She offered them.

"No I'm fine, thank you," Romana declined, not forgetting her manors.

"I don't drink," the Doctor also declined.

The three sat in silence as Lesley took sips of her Scotch. "Okay now I only have one question: Why the basement? You broke through firewalls that would take an outstanding hacker days to crack,then you managed to sneak your way past dozens of armed guards. Now most people after that would go to the laboratory or the files room to steal from there or maybe they would come here in an attempt to assassinate me. But not you two, you two go to the basement why?"

"Oh I think you know," the Doctor stared her down. "I mean it's hard to miss. Big giant time scoop in the basement. I mean it's colossal! Just really… Romana what's another word?"

Romana smiled at him with her brightest smile. "Enormous," she offered.

"Enormous," the Doctor repeated her exactly, "great job, Romana. Top of the class."

"I assure you I have no idea what you are rambling about," Lesley stated dryly.

"I think she's telling the truth, Doctor," Romana said.

"Of course I'm telling the truth," Lesley snapped.

"Well then we have a problem then don't we," the Doctor turned to Romana and rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly, Romana's stomach had felt like she swallowed a brick. And by the look on the Doctor's face, he felt it too.

"Doctor," Romana grasped at her gut, "it's the Time Scoop. They've activated it."

"Yeah, and I think it my be directed at us," he got out through gritted teeth before collapsing.

"What is it? What's wrong," Lesley yelled as she ran over and rolled the Doctor into his back. He was unconscious.

"It's our race. We are extremely sensitive to crude forces acting on the Time Vortex. Romana, thinking on her feet (or rather off of them because she laying on the ground in pain) crawled her way over to the Doctor and took the Sonic Screwdriver out of his coat pocket and putting it through all the frequencies she could thank of. "I might not be able to stop the time scoop from getting a hold of us," she told Lesley, "but I might be able to stop the force at which the Time Energy clings to me so that I won't faint like the Doctor did."

Romana let out a gasp of relief as she found the correct frequency and the majority of the pain was lifted off her body. But she didn't get a lot of relief as immediately afterwards, there was a bright light as the Time Scoop activated.

"Warning," the funny little dog, K-9 whirred, "Master Doctor and Mistress Romana have left the premises of the Yartek Distribution Center."

"Well where are they, then," Billie asked calmly.

K-9's ear-dishes rotated before he finally answered, "information unavailable."

Billie felt her stomach sink. The only two people in the universe who could get Billie back to her own time had now left to god-knows-where and she was stuck in an alien police box with no food.

"What do you mean "information unavailable"? How do you not know," Billie half screamed.

"My sensors are not currently able to track the location of the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver," K-9 drooped his head in shame.

Billie let out a cry that was somewhere between frustration and guilt for yelling at the poor dog. K-9, feeling that Billie was angry, rolled over and nudged his head against her leg as an actual dog would do to comfort its owner. In reality it sort of hurt Billie, but she thought it sweet for him to try and comfort her.

"Well," Billie sighed, "I guess there's no point waiting around in this silly old box, then is there? C'mon let's go investigate."

"Affirmative, mistress," K-9 said happily and followed Billie as she exited the TARDIS doors.


End file.
